Double Identity
by bananaBanks
Summary: What if Lilly was Gerti?  What if she knew two other agents but none of them knew the others were agents?  Will the trust come out?  Lilliver  Lilly/Oliver  and maybe a few others.  Full of surprise twists.  Beware!  Mostly Lilly's POV.  DISCONTINUED!
1. Prologue

**B4 you read:**

**Takes place Around 7-8 yrs after SK3 and some time in HM where Lilly knows that Miley is Hannah but Oliver doesn't, yet.**

**Prologue**

No POV:

A teenage girl walked down the hall. She was short-ish and thin. She had blonde hair up in a high ponytail. She looked nervous, yet determines. She looked about 16. She came up to a door and brought out an ID and scanned it.

Name: Gerti Giggles

Codename: Silent Laughs **(get it? She's stealthy & her last name is Giggles)**

Age: 16

Level: OSS Level 1; Former OSSK Level 1

Expertise: Hacking, disguises, and stealth

The doors opened to the large office and the teenager walked through. She looked at the man at the desk expectantly.

"Agent Gerti Giggles," he said, "Glad you could make it. I like your hair, by the way. One ponytail looks way better than two on you. Two ponytails were good back when you were a kid, but one is much better."

"But why was I called down?" Gerti said, "It must be important if you were willing to risk almost blowing my cover. And my hair style change since I was a Spy Kid isn't that important."

"Ah, but it is." Then he blushed. "I mean, I need to, um, tell you, um, something important and, um, never mind, just look at the screen." He gestured for her to sit down then pointed at a screen behind him. "Do you know who this is?" he said.

She looked startled when a picture popped up on the screen. It was Hannah Montana. "Of course I know who she is, but why am I being assigned to her?"

"We have reasons to believe that her safety is in jeopardy. You are being assigned to her along with two other agents. You must find these agents and then join forces with them to protect her."

"And who are these agents?"

"You must find them yourself. They all live in your area but have undercover aliases. I am not sure where you will find them. Do you accept?"

"I accept."

"Good. Now, you are to stay at headquarter for the night. Train. Get weapons. Meet the new OSSK agents. Maybe help teach the OSSK agents some stuff. Collect any information that you need. But, no hacking. We have very little information on Hannah Montana. You can leave tomorrow at 6 am. You are dismissed."

Gerti got up and left the office. Once she was in the hall, she smirked, like she knew something that they didn't.

**OOH! EXCITING!**

**Now, got any ideas for twists in the story? REVIEW! Next chapter will get into more HM stuf.**


	2. Friends and Lessons

**Hey evry1! Sorry the last chapter was so short, but I didn't have much to put. This chapter may be a bit slow. I promise there will be action next chapter. I also decided to delay the HM stuff another chapter. THANKS!**

**OH! I almost forgot:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or Spy Kids, but I do own an Ipod!**

Chapter 1

Lilly's POV, outside the Head of the OSS's office

As I walked out of the office, my mind was going crazy.

But this is just to unbelievable! I've been assigned to protect my best friend! Who's alternate identity is Hannah Montana! But she doesn't even know that I know that she's Hannah Montana! Ugg, I'm giving myself a headache. I just need to calm down. What did he say?

'Train. Get weapons. Meet the new OSSK agents. Maybe help teach the OSSK agents some stuff. Collect any information that you need.'

Ok, I'll start with helping the OSSK agents. I wonder who teach them…

Lilly's POV, OSSK Training Facility

I walked into the main area of the OSSK training area. Man, they sure have upgraded it since I was here. A woman was teaching a group of kids some karate in the middle of the area. She was facing away from me, but I could see that she was tall and had dark wavy hair. She looked very familiar. Could it be…

"Carmen!" I yell.

She whips around to face me as I run to her. It is Carmen. She recognizes me and runs to give me a hug.

"OMG! What in the world are you doing here! You realize I haven't seen you in years! I thought that you were mad at me about something!"

"Naw, I wanted to go to a normal school so I went undercover as Lily Truscott and I got someone to pretend to be my dad." I explained

"Cool."

"What about you? What are you doing here?"

"Oh. I now teach some OSSK classes." Then she seemed to remember that she was in the middle of a class and turned around. "Everyone, this is Gerti Giggles. Say hello to Gerti."

"Hello Gerti," They chorused

"Hey, everyone," Then I turned back to Carmen, "We sooooo need to catch up."

"My class is done in 5 minutes. Can you wait that long? I can show you my awesome apartment."

"Of course."

Carmen's POV, 5 minutes later, in Carmen's Apartment

"So, fill me in. What's been goin' on?" I said

"K, well I desided to try out normal school, so I got a fake dad and moved to Malibu under the name 'Lilly Truscott'. I've got two BFF's there. Now I have a new mission. That's why I'm here. Luckily, it's in the same area that I live in so I don't hav to go anywhere." She said.

"What's your mission?"

"You would not BELIEVE it! She is THE most famous pop star!"

I just stared at her. Only one person came to mind. She is so lucky. "HANNAH MONTANA! ARE YOU KIDDING ME! I AM SO JELOUS!"

She started to act kind of uncomfortable. "It's me and 2 others. She must not be in any immediate danger because I have to stay here over night and then I have to find the others. I have no clue how, though."

Suddenly, I got an idea. "Hey, Gerti. Since you are staying overnight, do you want to trick one of my classes."

"I'm listening." She said, with a curious look on her face.

"It's my Advanced Secret Identity and Disguise class, or ASID."

Her expression went from curious to understanding to thoughtful and exited. "I see where this is going. What should I be disguised as?"

"What's your best accent?"

"Southern."

"You could be a rebel from some southern state, that got recruited cause she…"

"Hacked into the government files of something. I could be Maria, um, Disfraz **( lol, means disguise in Spanish)** and I could be from Memphis, Tennessee.**( I used to live there!) **I need to get my look ready! When is the class?" she said with excitement.

"Um…." I thought for a second, "it's at 5:30, so…." I looked at my watch. I read 12:00. "You have five and a half hours to get ready. Need any help?"

"No, I want to surprise you." Then she left my apartment.

Lilly's POV, ASID classroom, 5 and a half hours later

I look awesome. I used temporary hair dye to dye my hair brown, except an inch around my roots and I put a peacock feather in my hair. I am wearing skinny jeans, brown Uggs, and a long sleeve shirt that's the same color as my peacock feather. I also have on a peacock feather necklace and violet colored contacts. I looked awesome.

I was well aware of everyone staring at me, but I acted nervous and kept my eyes down. I was supposed to be the new girl in class.

Finally, Carmen walked in. She didn't even bother to glance at me. She was playing her part amazingly. She got to the desk and started role call.

"Ok, lets get down to business. But first, I have a note that says that I have a new student. Where is, um," she looked at a piece of paper, "Marie Dice-fray-se."

It was finally my turn to talk. "It's Maria Disfraz." I said quietly in a perfect southern accent.

"Ok, well why don't you come up and introduce yourself."

I got up and walked to the front of the classroom. "Hi, I'm Maria Disfraz. I'm from Memphis, Tennessee. I'm sixteen."

"Any questions for Marie?"

A girl in the front raised his hand. "Um, how did you get recruited?"

"I hacked into the school system to change all my grades to A+ and my ex's grades to F's."

A guy in the back raised his hand. "So, you're single."

"Yes." I said, loosing my fake accent for a second. Oh well, conceder it a hint.

A guy next to him said, "What do you do for fun?"

"I like ta sing."

"Ooh, can you sing something for us?" said the girl that asked me the first question.

"sure." I thought about what to sing for a second. They could use another hint. So, I chose to sing 'Best of Both Worlds' by Hannah Montana

"_Oh yeah, Come on"_

_"You get the limo out front (oh oh oh)  
>Hottest styles, every shoe, every color<br>Yeah when you're famous it can be kinda fun  
>It's really you but no one ever discovers"<em>

_"In some ways you're just like all your friends  
>But on stage you're a star"<em>

_"You get the best of both worlds  
>Chillin' out, take it slow<br>Then you rock out the show  
>You get the best of both worlds<br>Mix it all together  
>And you know that it's the best of both worlds<br>The best of both worlds"_

_"You go to movie premiers (is that Orlando Bloom? )  
>Hear your songs on the radio<br>Livin' two lives is a little weird (yeah)  
>But school's cool 'cause nobody knows [nobody knows]"<em>

_"Yeah you get to be a small town girl  
>But big time when you play your guitar<br>You get the best of both worlds  
>Chillin' out, take it slow<br>Then you rock out the show  
>You get the best of both worlds"<br>"Mix it all together  
>And you know that it's the best of both<br>You know the best of both worlds"_

_"Pictures and autographs  
>You get your face in all the magazines<br>The best part is that  
>You get to be whoever you wanna be"<em>

_"Best... best... yeah the best of both  
>Best... best... you got the best of both<br>Best... best... c'mon the best of both"_

_"Who would have thought that a girl like me  
>Would double as a super staaaaaaaaaaaaaaar<br>Woo!  
>You get the best of both worlds<br>Chillin' out, take it slow  
>Then you rock out the show<br>You get the best of both worlds  
>Mix it all together<br>And you know that it's the best  
>You get the best of both worlds<br>Without the shades and the hair  
>You can go anywhere<br>You get the best of both worlds  
>Mix it all together... oh yeah<br>It's so much better  
>'Cause you know you've got<br>The best of both worlds"_

Everyone started to clap as I finished the song. I fake blushed at the clapping.

Another girl raised her hand. "When were you born?"

"June 19, 1994." I answered automatically. Then I almost smacked myself. It is August 20, 2011. My birthday would make me 17, not 16.

Carmen seemed to realize this, to. "Ok, class. Get your computers out and open your notes. Today we are reviewing." She gave me a computer as the class quietly got their's out.

"Ok, class, what are some signs that someone is in a disguise?"

I raised my hand. "Well, it depends on whether or not the disguised person is a pro disguiser or not." I began to ramble on about the signs for another twenty minutes.

When I was done, the girl that asked when my birthday was raised her hand. "I was just wondering why _'Maria'_ is in this class if she knows so much about disguises. She seems to be a pro."

"Well-" Carmen began, only to be cut off by the girl.

"It is strange, though, that she said you are 16 but her birthday would make her 17."

I turned to the girl. "What's your name?"

"Clair."

"Well, you have one smart cookie in this class, Carmen." I said to Carmen. The class gasped. No one calls the teacher by their first name. I noticed the guy that asked if I was single started typing really fast on his computer.

Barely 30 seconds later he snorted.

I glared at him. I knew that he must be an expert hacker and had probably hacked into the OSS. "What's so funny?"

"There is only one expert disguiser that's 17. Is your name-" He said, but I quickly cut him off.

"I like my name. There is no reason to laugh. If you would look closely, then you would see that I am one of the best OSSK agents this place has ever had. My name is Gerti Giggles."

The entire class shared at me in awe. "What's your name?" I asked the boy.

"Matt." He said

"Well, class," I said, "What things gave away my disguise?"

I pointed to a girl on the side of the room. "Your last name means 'disguise' in Spanish."

I continued to point at kids for answers.

"Violet isn't a natural eye color."

"You lost your accent when you said 'yes'"

"Your age and birthdate don't match."

I continued around the room until everyone answered. Suddenly my phone rang.

"Good job class, but I got to go."

I left the room and opened my phone. I got a text from the president of OSS. It said, '_I decided to make it easier for you to find the other agents. Say this when you find one:_

'_Montana is beautiful in the fall_

_The mountains and trees are very tall_

_As long as you don't trip and fall'_

I paused after that. Ahh, the classic three line communication. One person says the first, the other says the second, then they say the last together. It's a very common spy identification. I looked back at the text.

'I desided that you can go immediately, since you don't have anything with you. I have gotten you two VIP tickets and two Backstage passes to the next Hannah Montana concert. P.S. Good job in ASID. :)'

Perfect. I already have a plan in mind.

**Hope u like it! Just so u know, I am NOT a Hannah Montana fan, and I only use her songs cause it goes with the story.**


End file.
